Love
by HOAone-shot
Summary: "I love you Patricia". "I love you too Eddie". It all started with not being able to go on a field trip and doing it. Having sex! BEWARE RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. If I did Their will be a season 4 with the original characters.

Story: Love...

Patricia's P.O.V

"You know the deal, If you pass you get to go on the 2 day field trip. If you fail you stay at home and at school by your selves" Mr. Sweet reminded the class. He was now giving the test results back. "Like I'm gonna pass" I whispered to Joy but Joy just rolled her eyes and continued writing notes on her notebook for the stupid field trip but then said.

"Hey you never know maybe Eddie will fail too" Joy said. She had a point, Eddie hated these field trips. I know this because his my boyfriend.

"Patricia" Mr. Sweet said handing her the test papers.

"And I..." I looked at her grade. "Failed..." It was no surprise for her. She failed a lot purposely when the reward is a field trip. "Guess I'll be staying here alone for two days alone". I then raised her hand and asked Mr. Sweet, "who else failed the test?".

"Miss. Williamson, I think that that is a personal information. You will find out tomorrow" he said.

* * *

"Goodbye Everyone! Goodbye have fun!" I said. I then locked the door and yelled out, "Slimeball you can get out now! They're gone!". No answer. So I then crept to Eddie's room. I walked in. I stopped to feel tight arms wrapping around my waist and of course it was Eddie. I then kissed him on the lips.

"Is that all I get, Yacker?" He said staring at me, I looked away for a moment. I knew that when I wasn't looking he was looking at my shirt because it was see through and I was wearing a bra that covered half of my boobs. I then gave him a big kiss, a passionate one, but the next thing I knew we were making out.

We then moved this making out scene to his bed. I was brushing on hand in his hair and the other was unbuttoning his shirt. I then threw his shirt on the ground. I could feel his abs sticking onto me. Eddie started to unbutton my shirt, now my shirt was in the ground. We stopped kissing and I was staring at his body, my head buried in his chest while I was feeling his abs with his index finger. I then could feel his hands touching my boobs going inside the bra and massaging my boobs. He then unclipped the bra and went down. He was aiming for my vag. He went inside my panties and felt it. I responded with a moan.

Wile he was touching my vag i started unzipping his jeans, I could feel him bringing my skirt down. After taking of his Jeans I took of his undies. Before I knew it we were naked on the bed. That's it I was about to have sex with Eddie Miller-Sweet.

I went down to his dick and started sucking it gently. "Is that all you can do?" He smirked. I then went abit faster, then faster then faster. "Yeah..." He moaned. I did more and more until it was time for him to make his move.

Eddie's P.O.V

I figured it was time to make my move so I started kissing her neck and started to massage her boobs. I began licking down. Starting with her neck, then her boobs. I licked around the nipples and I sucked her boobs. "You have nice big ones" I smirked and wink. The next place was her vag. I licked it and she let out small moans. I then kissed it and then kissed her. I was then asking for entrance in her mouth and she allowed our tongues met and I stuck my dick in her vag roughly which made her moan loudly. I pushed it in harder and began kissing her. I kissed he while my dick was in her vag and while my hand was touching her legs then massaging her boobs. After kissing and playing around I stuffed my dick in harder. I was on top of her and I was stuffing it harder and kissing. I then pulled it out.

She was brushing her hand through my hair and wrapping around my neck. I then aimed for her neck. I was licking and kissing it, "I love you Patricia" she moaned, "I love you to " and then I pecked on the lips and we went to sleep under the covers hugging her and keeping her safe.

* * *

**_Hello!_**

**_Yeah rated M! Haha hope you guys like it and please R&R! Also read 'Do You Know?' a HOA FANFIC!  
And soz if this a crappy sex story of Peddie! It's my first story so go easy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Story- Love...

Eddie's P.O.V

"I Love you too" she said, then we drifted of to sleep. I was hugging her, keeping her safe in my arms and then we drifted if to sleep. The next morning I woke up to see Patricia still asleep so I quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I cam back with only a towel on covering my dick. I was getting clothes from my closet when Patricia woke up. "Good morning she" said stretching still covering her body. She realised that she had no clothes on. "Did we just had you know?" She asked yawning and staring at me.

"Yes and if I was I would get showered and put my clothes on. Their coming in 30 mins" I told her she then shot up still covering her self and left with the blanket around her. 5 mins later she was changed into a buttoned blouse and short skirts with stockings. She was sitting on the couch. "Hey Yacker" I said sitting next to her. She then smiled at me and before I knew it we were kissing. We departed. "I guess it's time for a take two with no sex just making out" I smirked then we pressed our lips together.

Patricia's P.O.V

I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and he did put it in. We were making out andI could feel him touching my legs and going upper. He was up to my thighs rubbing it while I was brushing my finger through his hair. We separated and smiled at each other. "I'm hungry" i said then walked to the kitchen he sat down on the chair. I gave him cereal but when I was about to sit I tripped on him. I was sitting on his lap face to face him holding my. We started to make out.

One if my buttons was un-buttoned so he could see the inside since my boobs were in his face. I then took it off, "no sex but I'll let you touch them" I said then we made out. He was playfully putting his hands inside my undies and playfully touching my butt. He was licking my neck. His left hand was massaging my boobs and his right hand was touching my butt. I could then feel him taking off my bra. "Yacker this isn't sex but just wanting to see" he said but before I knew it I had no bra so I took his shirt off. We started making out and he played with body while played with his hair and his abs.

Eddie's P.O.V

I could feel he nipple pressed against my abs. We were making out. She started putting her hands in my pants then played with my sick so I played with her vag. I licked her boobs and then She said, "you can lick my boobs but that's all".

After a sexual tension between us two their was a knock on the door. Patricia quickly put her bra and shirt on and stood up. I quickly out my shirt on and opened the door to see everyone. Everyone said hello but Fabian came up to me and asked"So how was your alone time with Patricia?",

"The usual teasing and stuff but it was fun" I answered but they didn't actually know what we did.

* * *

**And that's the end! Thanx to everyone that reviewed and please request for rated M shots! Bye!**


End file.
